Mi pelo
by Hermione Hathaway
Summary: Oneshot POV Booth, por qué ha hecho una de las mayores tonterias de su vida? Por ella, porque la ama.


Hola de nuevo, bueno esta historia se me ocurrió a raíz de la foto del corte de pelo nuevo de booth para la segunta etapa de esta temporada y como supuestamente es por culpa de brennan, pues una pequeña explicación de que podría pasar.

Este fanfic estan dedicados a Valle, Marina y a Natalia por las cuales no se podría haber completado esta historia y a la Taiña y a Celia a las que les gustan todas las historias de bones.

Y sin más preambulos les dejo con la historia

Bones no me pertenece sino que es de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs.

* * *

><p>No me lo podía creer, me miraba en el espejo y no me veía a mi mismo, ni siquiera cuando había estado en el ejercito había hecho semejante barbaridad, estaba horroroso, parecía que al haber quitado un chicle me hubiesen dejado así, un tío con rastas que había terminado cansado de ellas, no había calificativos para nombrar lo que me habían hecho.<p>

Lo peor de todo no había sido eso, sino las reacciones de mis amigo al verme paseándome con estas pintas, los primeros habían sido Cam y Hodgins, al segundo casi se le había caído la mandíbula al suelo y a la otra apenas sin poder hablar me había preguntado muy cortésmente si me había vuelto loco, a lo que yo había contestado que no aunque interiormente pensase lo mismo que ella.

Pero ese no había sido el peor, el peor de todos había sido al entrar al despacho de la madre de mi hija, cuando un grito casi me había dejado sordo, haciendo mirar hacía mí a Huesos y al pequeñín en los brazos de ella, él cuál ni se había inmutado al grito de su madre.

-Booth, -me empezó a hablar Ángela- ¿de verdad eres tú? ¿Qué te han hecho?

-No lo se, pero mejor pregúntale a tu amiga.-Conteste.

-¿Qué has hecho para que te haga eso?- me preguntó.

-Yo no le hecho nada, simplemente era necesario.-Pero fue Huesos la que la contestó.

-De verdad era necesario eso que le has hecho hacerse-

-Si, si era necesario, y en lo de si he sido yo, ha sido decisión suya hacerse eso.

-Si, ya vale, no quiero seguir hablando del tema-terminó Booth-¿nos vamos a comer Huesos?

-Si, ya voy- le dijo mientras pasaba al pequeño Michael a Ángela y salían de allí.

**Flashback**

-Booth, debes infiltrarte, a mi ya no me dejan con esta barriguita.-Le dijo sonriendo y acariciando su vientre delicadamente.

-No me pienso cortar el pelo.- conteste ya enfadado.

-Entonces que vas a hacer, pasar allí como si nada, no puedes hacer eso te pueden descubrir.- me dijo.

-Pero me gusta como esta mi pelo-respondí yo sabiendo que iba a perder la discusión ante la aplastante lógica de huesos. Teníamos un caso en el que había que infiltrarse entre un grupo de nazis en la cárcel que tenían un compañero que había seguido matando incluso con la mitad de su banda encarcelada, y la única forma de atraparlo era sacar información de sus colegas.

-Vale puedes hacerlo-la dije a Huesos, que cogió una maquinilla y empezó a cortarme mi precioso pelo.

**Fin Flashback **

Esto había pasado un par de días antes de hoy, me estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que me esperaría mañana, cuando alguien desde atrás me empezó a hablar.

-Venga no estas tan mal- sonreí al escuchar quien lo decía.

-No lo creo, parezco tonto- le respondí.

-Nunca el padre de mi hija parecería tonto.

-Hablando de hijas- cambié de tema-cómo va mi campeona.

-Ya esta a punto de salir, la siento ya muy inquieta.

-¿Estas segura?- la pregunté.

-Sí, aunque todavía hay tiempo-suspiró-ya estoy desando de tenerla en brazos.

-Sí, yo también- la dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola a ella y a su barriguita desde atrás-viéndonos en el espejo como una gran familia que estaría completa dentro de poco.

-Sabes cuando te conocí no quería tener hijos, y mírame ahora-dijo señalándose su vientre-ansiosa por tener a nuestra hija en brazos.

-Bueno, todos cambiamos, siempre lo hacemos y tú has evolucionado a esto.

-Sí, me imagino que sí-cambió su cara hasta formar una sonrisa y de forma maliciosa preguntó- ¿y tu pelo crees que evolucionará?

-Eso espero, sino me vas a tener que compensar y mucho sino se queda como estaba.

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar- me dijo acercándose para besarme.

Y allí se quedaron aprovechando su momento sin saber que al día siguiente en una celda de la cárcel se quedarían encerrados y algo allí cambiaría sus vidas para siempre…

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lo de la carcel era porque como al principio brennan daba a luz en la carcel... pero por ahora no sabemos si sucederá. y lo de siempre si les ha gustado como si no den al botoncito de abajo.<p> 


End file.
